powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature Force
Power rangers Nitro force Synopsis When the evil orgs attack Earth, NatureMom must recruit the Nature Force Rangers to save the World! In Episode 48, The Rangers (some of them) gain the Stego Mode from the legendary stego, based on dinosaurs, this mode make the ranger that have it Dino Stronger Characters RangersRed Fire Ranger Cyan Cloud Ranger - Laura > Natalia 2 Gray Rock Ranger - Camilo > Jorge > Sebastian Navy Star Ranger - Bob, the Dog Violet Legend Ranger - Georgia Pink Rainbow Ranger - Ruby Brown Wood Ranger - Alan Yellow Sand Ranger - Isabella Green Jungle Ranger - Tony Violet Flower Ranger - Paulina Pink Root Ranger - Iris Green Grass Ranger - Naomi Allies Ulises "Uli" Z (2014 version) - Emi's cousin and future ranger Anita - The only civilian (that's not part of the Mentor and Emi's family) that knows the Rangers' identities Vicky - Anita's Mom Sebastian - Gerardo's Brother Constanza - Diego's Sister Samantha - Gerardo's Sister Villians Jindrax Toxica Master Org Roberto F Julio Arsenal Morphers Nature Force Morpher ♦♦♦♦♦♦ Condor Morpher ♦ WolfMorpher ♦ Armadillo Morpher ♦ Tyrano Morpher - Cyan Time Ranger Super Mega Nature Morphers Super Mega Nature Morpher - Core, Rangers Super Mega Violet Morpher - Violet Ranger Super Mega Golden Morpher - Legend, Rainbow, Wood, Sand, Root, Grass and Flower Rangers Super Mega Legend Morpher - White, Cyan Cloud, Gray, Navy and Crimson Rangers Super Mega Dino Morpher - Cyan Time Ranger Super Mega Black Morpher - Black Ranger Super Mega Silver Morpher - Silver and Gold Rangers Stego Morpher - Red, Blue And Green Rangers Stego Mode Personal Weapons Team Weapon More arsenal coming soon... Zords Naturw Zords Nature Force Megazord * Red Lion Nature Zord * Blue Shark Nature Zord * Yellow Eagle Nature Zord * Green Gorilla Nature Zord * Pink Peacock Nature Zord * Orange Tiger Nature Zord Nature Force Condor Megazord * Nature Force Megazord * Gold Condor Nature Zord Nature Force Griffin Megazord * Griffin Nature Zord (Green & Blue Rangers) * Natur Force Condor Megazord Super Natur Zords More zords coming soon... Episodes Season 1 # Shark Heart - 25 August 2014 # The Awakening Of Darkness - 26 August 2014 # Say Cheese! - 27 August 2014 # Friendship in Danger - 28 August 2014 # The relic : A new Nature Zord - 29 August 2014 # Insomnia - 1 September 2014 # Evil in the School - 3 September 2014 # Sick ... Who will protect the World?! - 5 September 2014 # The Return - 9 September 2014 # Unexpected Visit - 11 September 2014 # A Ranger From the Future - 15 September 2014 # Boring?! The Club?! - 17 September 2014 # New Rangers - 19 September 2014 # Super Nature Mode - 23 September 2014 # Back To School - 25 September 2014 # Slime War - 29 September 2014 # Beach Party - 3 October 2014 # Mega Mode - 5 October 2014 # Emi's New Mode - 9 October 2014 # Girls Kidnapped - 13 October 2014 # The merman's sea-cret - 15 October 2014 # The Aqua-Torch - 17 October 2014 # The Blue Battleizer Mode - 21 October 2014 # The Dark Torch - 23 October 2014 # The game of the Prank - 27 October 2014 # The Robot - 29 October 2014 # Friends in need* (Haloween Team-Up Episode) - 31 October 2014 # Ultra Mode # A new Evil Ranger # Part 2 # Part 3 # Part 4 # Part 5 # The Marine Monster # Part 2 # Part 3 # Part 4 # Part 5 # Nature Chase # Part 2 # Part 3 # Meeting the Genies # The Underwater adventure # Part 2 # Part 3 # Part 4 # Part 5 # Stego Mode # Part 2 # Super Stego Mode Seson 2 # Super Mega Nature Force # Nature Force Defense # Red Saber Saga # A Shark's Alliance *This episode is a crossover with the new series Travel Busters In Episode 48, the rangers go On A trip with the legendary stego, a new zord, and receive the Stego Mode More episodes coming soon... See Also Gaoranger ToQGer Goseiger Gokaiger Kyoryuger MMPR Daranger Ohranger Kakuranger Go-Busters Travel Busters Dragon Force Nature Dinos Category:Nature Force Category:Series Category:Emi Category:EmiChannel